The Brute Stars (Versi Indonesia)
by Rayna Santosa
Summary: Mengungkap cerita cinta lain dalam permainan Hunger Games. Apa jadinya kalau Cato-Clove yang menang, bukan Katniss-Peeta? Ada juga versi Inggrisnya, judul yang sama, pengarang yang sama. Cato x Clove, Cato dan Clove.
1. Pusat Pelatihan

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya bukan pengarang Hunger Games, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfict ini.**

**Ini fanfict pertama saya, maaf kalau banyak salah-salah nya... masih belajar. :) **

Chapter 1

Api menari di perapian. Minggu terakhir musim dingin selalu terasa lebih berat di Distrik 2. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan sesekali menggosoknya agar lebih hangat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda orang tuaku akan pulang. Aku mendengus kesal dan mengunci pintu, lalu naik ke kamarku dan bergelung di bawah selimut tebal yang hangat di atas kasurku yang keras dan dingin.

Aku kesiangan. Semua ini karena aku harus begadang menjaga pintu seperti kucing yang menunggu tuannya untuk diberi makan. Pasti wabah malaria itu sudah menyebar parah di Distrik 4, dan aku yakin orang tuaku tidak akan pulang dalam dua atau tiga hari kedepan, meninggalkanku sendirian, lagi.

Aku turun dari ranjang dan bersiap ke Pusat Pelatihan. Aku harus berlatih ekstra keras menjelang pertandingan Hunger Games seminggu lagi, aku sangat ingin terpilih saat pemungutan, jika tidak aku akan mengajukan diri dan bersaing dengan anak-anak lain yang juga menginginkan hal itu. Aku mengambil mantelku dan memakai sepatu botku yang sudah usang lalu menembus salju yang tebal dan hembusan angin musim dingin yang membuat wajahku kering.

Pusat Latihan sudah ramai dan Pelatih Dome memarahiku karena terlambat sepuluh menit. Aku tidak memperdulikan ocehannya dan menuju ke tempat latihan favoritku, deretan pisau cantik yang berjajar rapi di rak aluminium di ujung ruang latihan. Aku segera berkonsentrasi pada boneka manekin yang jadi sasaranku, pertama boneka-boneka itu diam, lalu bergerak semakin cepat. Aku melempar dua pisau sekaligus dan salah satu lemparanku meleset, membuatku kesal dan melempar pisau lain ke kepala boneka itu, yang menancap tajam tepat di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak akan berhasil dengan emosi, Clove."

Aku memandang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang berani mengkritik lemparanku. Aku menggenggam pisau terakhir di tanganku yang mulai licin karena keringat.

"Tidak ada yang minta pendapatmu, Cato."

Aku memasang kuda-kuda dan mengangkat tanganku, bersiap untuk melempar manekin terakhir yang bergerak paling cepat. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam, membayangkan boneka itu adalah musuhku di arena. Pisauku menancap tepat di jantungnya, tapi bukan oleh lemparan tanganku. Tapi Cato.

Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang menyebalkan, seolah berkata "Hei, kau lihat itu? Aku lebih baik darimu." Aku ingin sekali melayangkan tinjuku ke wajahnya, membuat matanya yang biru seperti samudra itu bengkak. Tapi aku memilih pergi, mencari tempat latihan lain. Aku menghindari tempat latihan pedang, karena aku tau Cato pasti akan mempermalukanku lebih buruk di tempat itu.

**Nah... begitulah awalnya Cato ketemu Clove. Awalnya musuhan tapi habis itu... ah sudahlah. Baca lanjutannya dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi kalau yang menang Hunger Games itu Clove sama Cato, bukan Katniss sama Peeta. Terimakasih buat yang sudah review (kalau ada sih, hehehe). Go team Clato!**

**xoxo**


	2. Hari Pemungutan

**Disclaimer : Saya bukan pengarang Hunger Games, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfict ini.**

Chapter 2

"Seperti biasa, perempuan dulu." Vega mengaduk-aduk mangkuk berisi ribuan nama calon peserta dari Distrik 2. Ia akhirnya mengambil sebuah amplop, memamerkannya di depan penonton dan menyebutkan nama yang ada di dalamnya.

"Clove Arvanite!"

Aku maju, langkahku mantap. Beberapa gadis menatapku dan aku membalas tatapan mereka dengan tatapan serigala yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Orang tuaku tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, mata mereka mengikutiku sampai aku naik ke atas podium, memandang ribuan orang yang menurutku tidak terlalu penting untuk diperhatikan.

"Sekarang, anak laki-laki." mataku mengikuti gerakan tangan Vega yang gemulai mengaduk mangkuk berisi nama anak laki-laki, ia tampak sengaja membuat ini terasa lama, dan aku sudah kepanasan di sini. Ingin rasanya aku menarik rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cerah itu lalu mengambil satu nama yang akan jadi partnerku di Hunger Games ke 74.

"Peserta laki-laki dari Distrik 2, Calvin McGaire!"

Aku memandang anak laki-laki kurus berkacamata yang bergerak dari kerumunan. Aku pernah melihat anak itu sekali di Pusat Pelatihan, dan ia sangat payah. Ia bahkan tidak kuat berlari satu putaran, dan aku pernah melihatnya nekat berlatih busur, tembakannya meleset dan mengenai salah satu pelatih kami. Ya ampun, kenapa aku harus masuk ke arena dengan bocah menyedihkan ini?

"Aku mengajukan diri!" anak laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Calvin mengangkat tangannya. Anak itu jauh lebih besar dan tinggi, dan aku masih bisa mengenali wajahnya yang arogan.

"Oh, bagus sekali. Siapa namamu?" Vega bertanya dalam aksen Capitol yang membuatku mual. Kata-katanya terdengar merayu dan dibuat-buat.

"Cato Crowley." ia berkata sambil memandangku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan maksudnya. Ada apa dengan bocah ini? Apakah ia sangat bernafsu untuk membunuhku?

"Baiklah, aku persembahkan peserta Hunger Games ke 74, Cato Crowley and Clove Arvanite!" Vega menggandeng tangan kami dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Aku memasang wajah searogan mungkin, berusaha mengalahkan wajah Cato yang sudah tercipta seperti itu. Lalu Penjaga Perdamaian menuntun kami turun ke ruang kecil di bawah podium, tempat dimana kau akan bertemu keluarga dan temanmu mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali. Ada dua pintu di sana, aku memilih pintu sebelah kanan, yang membuka ruangan apek dengan sedikit cahaya dari celah di dinding. Aku duduk di kursi kecil dekat meja kayu yang sudah berdebu, menunggu siapapun yang mungkin akan menemuiku. Aku tidak terlalu berharap ada yang datang, karena aku merasa tidak punya banyak teman di sini.

Pintu terbuka dan orang tuaku masuk, mereka memelukku dan berkata betapa bangganya mereka padaku. Mereka bilang aku harus menang, tentu saja aku harus menang, pikirku. Aku tidak mau mati konyol di arena itu.

**Oke, terimakasih untuk yang sudah lihat dan review (kalau ada, dan plis review :( ). Jangan lupa fanfict ini update setiap hari, jadi baca terus dan ikuti perjuangan Cato dan Clove untuk jadi pemenang. Go team Clato!**


	3. Aku Ingin Melihat Bintang

**Disclaimer : Saya bukan pengarang Hunger Games, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfict ini.**

Chapter 3

Aku duduk dengan tidak nyaman di samping Cato, menunggu Vega memanggil mentor kami di gerbong lain. Karena tidak betah duduk terlalu lama, aku berjalan-jalan, menatap keluar jendela, pemandangan di luar sana membuatku pusing karena bergerak begitu cepat, bahkan sebelum mataku sempat menangkap benda apa yang baru saja kulihat. Cato masih duduk di kursinya, mencengkeram lengan kursi sambil menatapku, dan aku tidak bisa berpura-pura lagi tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Apa?!" bentakku.

"Apa kau gugup, Clove?" ia bertanya dengan suara setenang mungkin, sangat berbeda dengan suaraku.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat tidak nyaman?"

"Karena kau terus memandangiku!" Aku maju, mencengkeram kerah bajunya yang kusut dan sudah pudar warnanya, "Kuperingatkan kau, aku tidak seperti gadis-gadis yang pernah kau temui. Aku bisa saja memasukkanmu ke daftar orang pertama yang ingin kubunuh!"

"Kau tidak boleh membunuh siapapun di kereta ini, Nona." suara Vega mengagetkanku, ia sudah kembali bersama dua orang di belakangnya. Aku kembali ke kursiku, duduk bersandar di sandaran kursi yang keras dan melipat tangan di dada, gaya khasku jika aku sedang marah.

"Aku perkenalkan mentor kalian, Achilles dan Hera." Vega menunjuk pria dan wanita yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Mereka adalah pemenang Hunger Games ke 72 dan 73. Salah satu pemenang kebanggan Distrik 2. Aku masih ingat bagaimana Hera membunuh lawan terakhirnya di arena tahun lalu, ia begitu brutal, begitu bengis, ia tidak berhenti memukul kepala lawannya dengan batu bahkan setelah meriam berbunyi sehingga ketua Juri Pertarungan, Seneca Crane, harus memperingatkannya lewat mikrofon.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Capitol, aku tidak banyak bicara. Cato yang banyak bertanya tentang strategi perang dan bertahan hidup. Yang bisa kutangkap dari pembicaraan itu adalah, saat di arena kau hanya punya dua pilihan, dibunuh atau membunuh. Akhiri pertandingan secepat mungkin dengan membunuh peserta sebanyak mungkin dalam sehari. Juri Pertarungan mungkin akan memasukkan sesuatu ke arena untuk membuat pertandingan lebih seru dan lama, tapi kau harus lebih pintar dan cepat dari mereka, gunakan waktu yang ada untuk membunuh dan istirahat, jangan makan terlalu banyak karena kau akan lambat bergerak jika kekenyangan. Rasa lapar akan memberikan semangat tersendiri untuk membunuh, itulah perasaan yang dimiliki setiap pemburu.

Setelah makan malam aku masuk ke kompartemenku, mandi dan mengganti pakaianku yang lusuh dan kotor dengan pakaian baru dan bersih dari Capitol. Aku mengeringkan rambut cokelatku yang basah dan menyisirnya. Lalu berjalan keluar kompartemenku, menjelajah setiap gerbong kereta hingga sampai ke gerbong terakhir. Di sana sudah ada seseorang yang duduk menghadap jendela, sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Aku membanting pintu dan suara itu mengagetkannya.

"Oh, hai. Selamat malam, Clove."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku ketus.

"Hanya melihat-lihat. Kita tidak bisa melihat jalanan ini setiap hari, kan?"

"Tapi itu cuma rel kereta."

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi sebagian besar waktu kita dihabiskan di Pusat Pelatihan. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku melihat bintang."

Bintang? Konyol sekali. Untuk apa melihat bintang? Toh, mereka tidak akan balas melihatmu, dan melihat bintang tidak akan menambah keahlian menggunakan senjata.

Tapi aku berjalan mendekat, memutuskan bahwa untuk saat ini, Cato sama sekali tidak berbahaya. Ia tidak sedang membawa pedang dan aku tidak sedang memegang pisau, tapi aku masih bisa meninjunya jika ia menyerangku. Aku duduk di deretan sofa empuk di seberang Cato, menatap punggung Cato yang mungkin dua kali lebih lebar dari punggungku.

"Seperti apa rasanya melihat bintang?" tanyaku.

Cato menoleh, seakan tidak percaya aku baru saja bertanya dalam suara yang tidak marah padanya, aku bahkan kaget pada diriku sendiri kenapa aku bisa setenang itu. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya menghadapku, tangannya terlipat di belakang kepalanya dan ia menatap langit-langit kereta tanpa fokus yang jelas.

"Seperti melihat jutaan harapan dan rahasiamu di sana. Kau tau, semua hal yang tidak bisa kau ceritakan pada orang lain, segala sesuatu yang kau inginkan selama ini. Dan melihat mereka tetap aman ada di langit sementara kau berusaha untuk meraihnya suatu saat nanti. Semua itu akan hilang saat matahari terbit, tapi akan kembali lagi saat malam datang. Seperti harapan yang suatu saat akan hilang, tapi pasti muncul kembali." Ia menatapku, dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti satu kata pun yang diucapkannya. Terlalu puitis untuk seorang Karier.

"Tapi itu bisa berbeda untuk setiap orang, Clove. Kau akan mengetahuinya saat kau melihatnya sendiri."

Aku hanya mengangkat alisku, lalu memandangi jalanan yang bergerak menjauh. Kami akan sampai di Capitol sebentar lagi, dan saat itu mungkin aku sudah lupa semua yang dikatakan Cato malam ini. Tapi ada keinginan besar dalam diriku untuk melihat bintang dengan mataku sendiri.

**Jangan salah ya, Clove belum punya perasaan apa-apa sama Cato, tapi kalau Cato... ya silahkan nilai sendiri. Terimakasih udah baca dan jangan lupa review ya. Fanfict ini diupdate setiap hari sampai chapter terakhir. Go team Clato!**


	4. Ciuman Pertama

**Disclaimer : Saya bukan pengarang Hunger Games, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfict ini.**

**Terimakasih udah jadi pembaca setia fanfict ini, hehe. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya!**

Chapter 4

Tempat latihan ini lebih besar dan lebih lengkap dari tempat latihanku di Distrik 2. Berbagai bentuk pisau dengan ujung runcing dan tajam sudah menunggu untuk dilempar. Cato langsung pergi ke tempat latihan favoritnya : pedang, lalu mulai mengayunkan pedang tajam itu ke boneka manekin yang disusun mengelilinginya.

Aku berkonsentrasi pada sasaranku, dengan dua pisau di setiap tangan, aku melempari sasaranku dengan penuh gairah. Semua sasaranku tepat, lebih baik daripada latihanku di distrik.

Cato mengajakku berlatih memanjat. Kami ikut mengantri di barisan peserta yang juga ingin mencoba latihan ini. Sejauh ini, aku tidak melihat ada lawan yang cukup berbahaya untukku, kecuali Cato dan anak laki-laki bertubuh besar dari Distrik 11. Kawanan Karier dari Distrik 1, Marvel dan Glimmer, terlihat tidak mahir menggunakan senjata apapun, sedangkan kawanan Karier dari Distrik 4 adalah anak-anak ingusan yang bahkan takut melihatku dan Cato.

Saat kami mengantri, Peeta, peserta dari Distrik 12 mendapat gilirannya. Aku mencari partnernya, Katniss, yang mendapat sorakan heboh saat parade karena kostumnya yang terbakar. Ia tidak banyak berlatih senjata, bahkan tidak mencoba latihan memanjat. Ia hanya asyik membuat jerat dan latihan bertahan hidup. Sampai saat ini aku masih tidak tau apa keahliannya, atau memang dia sama payahnya dengan partner distriknya yang jatuh setelah tiga langkah memanjat. Aku, Cato, Glimmer dan Marvel tidak bisa menahan tawa.

Lalu, untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu pindah dari tempat latihannya dan menghampiri Peeta. Ia membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Peeta menatap kami, lalu mengambil sebuah bola besi yang digunakan sebagai alat angkat beban. Aku ragu ia bisa menggeser benda itu barang satu senti saja, tapi ternyata yang kulihat diluar dugaanku. Peeta melempar bola besi itu ke tumpukan tombak yang digunakan Marvel untuk latihan. Tombak-tombak itu jatuh bergelontangan dan berserakan di lantai.

Saat makan malam, Vega memberitahu kami kalau kami harus bersiap untuk sesi penilaian pribadi dua hari lagi. Achilles tidak meragukan kemampuanku dan Cato, tapi Hera mengingatkan kami untuk tidak bertindak bodoh di tempat penilaian nanti. Karena kami dari Distrik 2, maka kami akan maju setelah Glimmer dan Marvel. Sebisa mungkin kami harus tampil lebih baik dari mereka, yang menurutku adalah hal yang sangat mudah.

Tiba-tiba Vega mengeluhkan tentang tidak adanya makanan pencuci mulut di meja kami. Ia berkata ini tidak adil karena rekan satu apartemen kami yang tinggal di lantai 12 mendapatkannya. Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan terus menyantap makananku, seporsi sup jagung dan roti gandum yang masih hangat, segelas jus jeruk dan buah pir, porsi yang besar untuk tubuh kecilku.

Malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku hanya berguling dari satu sisi ke sisi lain tempat tidur. Mataku tidak mau terpejam, dan aku menendang selimutku sampai jatuh ke lantai karena kesal. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan turun dari ranjangku, membuka pintu kamarku dengan hati-hati dan berjalan keluar. Aku melewati ruang TV menuju balkon. Pintu balkon terbuka dan seseorang berdiri di sana dalam balutan jaket abu-abu.

"Kau juga tidak bisa tidur?" aku menggeleng. Cato menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku ke tempatnya berdiri tadi, lali menunjuk satu titik di langit terbuka.

"Lihat itu? Itu bintang Vega. Salah satu bintang yang paling terang."

Aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Cato, lalu melihat satu bintang yang bersinar lebih terang dari bintang-bintang yang lain di langit yang gelap. Indah sekali.

"Kurasa Vega yang kita kenal tidak seterang itu." aku berbisik, sambil terus menatap langit malam yang menghembuskan udara dingin Capitol.

Cato melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya di atas piyamaku yang berlengan pendek. Aku heran dengan tingkahnya padaku, seingatku ia belum pernah membalas sedikitpun perlakuanku terhadapnya. Ia sangat berbeda dengan Cato yang kulihat di Pusat Pelatihan, begitu brutal, arogan, dan nampak haus darah. Saat ini ia begitu tenang dan lembut, seperti membelai seekor kelinci.

"Kenapa kau mengajukan diri, Cato?"

"Karena aku ingin menjagamu tetap hidup."

Aku kaget mendengar jawabannya, kami tidak dilatih untuk menjadi pelindung, kami dilatih untuk menjadi petarung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin memastikan kau yang keluar dari arena hidup-hidup, Clove. Terserah kau mau mengartikannya apa." ia menoleh padaku, matanya bertemu dengan mataku. Aku melihat bayangan diriku seperti melihat dalam cermin, dan aku melihat ekspresi wajahku yang bingung di sana.

Perlahan-lahan, mata Cato yang tampak seperti laut malam saat gelap itu semakin dekat, hidungnya menyentuh ujung hidungku. Lalu aku merasakan bibirnya yang hangat bertemu dengan bibirku yang tipis dan dingin. Semua begitu cepat, secepat ciuman itu pergi.

**Ya...mereka memang ciuman, tapi itu bukan berarti mereka ada hubungan apa-apa. Perlu usaha lebih untuk mendapatkan hati Clove, hahaha.**

**Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya, go team Clato!**

**xoxo**


	5. Kenangan

**Disclaimer : Saya bukan pengarang Hunger Games, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfict ini.**

Chapter 5

Tepuk tangan meriah terdengar dari podium di atasku. Mereka memuji kemampuanku melempar pisau secara akurat pada lima manusia hologram yang akan menyerangku dengan trisula. Aku membungkuk dengan anggun seperti yang diajarkan Hera. Saat ini sangat penting untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka, karena mereka akan memberikan nilai yang tinggi untukku, yang akan berguna untuk menarik sebanyak mungkin sponsor saat di arena nanti.

Aku keluar Ruang Penilaian dan naik elevator ke lantai dua sendirian, Cato sudah selesai sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

"Bagaimana?" Petra, penata gayaku, menyambutku di depan pintu apartemen kami.

"Tidak buruk. Aku hampir kehilangan sasaranku yang terakhir, tapi tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tau kau pelempar pisau terbaik, Sayang." Petra mengusap pipiku dan melenggang menuju ruang TV.

Aku masuk ke kamarku, melepas pakaian latihan dan mandi dalam pancuran hangat dan busa meraroma mawar sambil memikirkan kejadian semalam. Apa yang kulakukan semalam? Mencium Cato? Ya, kurasa aku menciumnya. Lalu kenapa aku menciumnya? Dia itu musuhku! Tetap musuh walaupun kami dari distrik yang sama.

Kupejamkan mataku, kurasakan air hangat membersihkan busa dari tubuhku. Semalam, seharusnya aku menjauh, seharusnya aku menolak. Tapi kenapa aku diam saja? Seolah-olah dia membiusku, tapi sebenarnya aku sepenuhnya sadar. Aku merasakan jantungku berdegup tidak karuan saat ia mendekat, aku ingin lari tapi tubuhku menyuruhku untuk diam. Saat ia menciumku, aku tidak memikirkan hal lain, bahkan tidak memikirkan bagaimana aku akan membunuhnya di arena. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalari tubuhku, dingin dan panas pada saat yang bersamaan. Saat ciuman itu pergi aku melihat Cato seperti melihat orang lain, begitu berbeda dan kurasakan sudut-sudut bibirku tertarik sendiri tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku tersenyum.

Mungkin ada sesuatu yang diam-diam tumbuh di dalam diriku. Sesuatu yang sudah tertidur lama lalu menunggu saat yang tepat untuk bangun, dan semalam adalah waktu yang tepat. Ia membuka sisi lain diriku, yang aku sendiri tidak pernah mengetahuinya.

Selesai mandi, aku mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutku, lalu memakai atasan biru yang ringan bahannya dan celana panjang, menyisir rambutku dan mengikatnya dalam bentuk ekor kuda. Seseorang mengetuk pintuku, suara nyaring Vega menyuruhku bergabung di ruang TV.

Tayangan parade baru saja selesai saat aku datang. Aku duduk di sebelah Hera, aku memandang Cato yang duduk di samping Petra, dan entah kenapa aku merasa jantungku berdegup kencang lagi. Saking kencangnya hingga aku merasakan denyut aneh di dadaku. Cato tidak berubah dari posisinya, duduk setengah merosot di sofa, melipat tangannya di dada sementara matanya terus fokus ke layar TV. Sekarang akulah yang menatapnya, menjelajah setiap inchi tubuhnya dengan mataku. Buru-buru kualihkan pandanganku saat kusadari apa yang kulakukan ini sangatlah konyol, sejak kapan aku jadi suka memperhatikan orang?

Layar TV berkedip dan Caesar Flickerman muncul mengumunkan nilai-nilai yang didapat saat sesi Penilaian Pribadi. Aku menahan napas menunggu nilaiku. Pertama Glimmer dan Marvel, lalu Cato, ia mendapat nilai sepuluh, lalu aku… sepuluh!

Achilles, Hera, Vega dan Petra bertepuk tangan untuk kami. Sejauh ini, nilai kami yang tertinggi dari peserta lain.

Achilles mengangkat gelas di tangannya dan bersulang untukku dan Cato. Aku kembali melihat televisi, pengumuman penilaian sudah hampir selesai, tinggal dua peserta dari Distrik 12. Lalu aku melihat Peeta, ia mendapat nilai delapan, tidak buruk. Mungkin ia melemparkan dua bola besi ke arah juri atau semacamnya. Hera tertawa melihat nilainya, mengatakan kami sebaiknya tidak mengajak anak itu sebagai sekutu.

Lalu ada keheningan dan aku pun merasakan kepalaku panas. Kami melihat nilai peserta terakhir, Katniss. Ia mendapat nilai sebelas. Sebelas! Aku berteriak dalam hati. Pasti ia bukan gadis biasa yang pandai memasang jerat, senjata apa yang ia kuasai? Strategi perang apa yang ia punya? Dan nasihat apa yang ia dapat dari mentornya yang pemabuk berat itu sehingga mendapat nilai tertinggi? Aku mencengkeram pinggiran sofa, menatap tidak fokus pada lantai dan pasti saat ini wajahku merah padam. Gadis itu akan jadi daftar teratas orang yang harus kubunuh.

Malam harinya, aku bersiap-siap untuk sesi wawancara. Tim persiapanku sudah sibuk sejak sore, menghias kuku jariku dengan gambar api kecil-kecil, memoles wajahku dengan berbagai make up, dan menata rambutku dalam gelungan tinggi dan menyisakan sedikit bagian rambutku menjuntai di bahuku yang terbuka dalam balutan gaun rancangan Petra. Gaun berwarna peach tanpa tali dengan banyak kerutan di dadaku. Asisten Petra memasangkan sepatu hak tinggi yang serasi dengan gaunku, lalu menyuruhku berputar.

"Sempurna." Petra membetulkan tatanan rambutku dan menarik ujung gaun yang terlipat di bawah kakiku.

"Entahlah, Petra. Aku tidak merasa jadi diriku sendiri. Gaun ini membuatku kelihatan… lemah."

"Memang itu tujuannya, Clove sayang. Kau ingat Johanna Mason? pemenang dari Distrik 7? Peserta lain menganggapnya lemah sampai mereka tau siapa dia sebenarnya."

Mungkin aku bisa menipu penduduk Capitol dengan penampilanku malam ini, tapi tidak dengan para peserta. Aku sudah menunjukkan sebagian besar kekuatanku dan aku menyesalinya, seharusnya aku menyimpan itu untuk sesi Penilaian Pribadi. Tapi sisi baiknya, mereka akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyerangku.

Petra menyuruhku bersiap di belakang panggung, aku berdiri di belakang Marvel, lalu Cato di belakangku. Kami menonton wawancara Glimmer dari televisi besar di belakang panggung. Ia melambai dan berjalan melompat-lompat, membuat gaunnya terpantul-pantul. Aku memutar mataku, berjanji pada diriku sendiri tidak akan seperti itu saat wawancara nanti.

**Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca, dan terimakasih buat yang review (kalau ada). Jangan sungkan buat kasih review karena aku terbuka untuk semua kritik :)**

**Go team Clato!**

**xoxo**


	6. Bloodbath

**Disclaimer : Saya bukan pengarang Hunger Games, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfict ini.**

Chapter 6

Sepuluh… sembilan… delapan… aku melihat deretan logam berkilauan di mulut Cornucopia. Mereka pasti menyiapkannya untukku, aku harus mendapatkannya, lima…empat… aku melihat Peeta menggeleng pada Katniss, entah apa yang mereka rencanakan, dua... aku bersiap-siap lari. Satu!

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin, mengambil satu set pisau dan melihat sekitar, lalu mengikatnya ke pinggangku dan bergabung dengan Cato yang berada di mulut Cornucopia.

Aku mengambil pedang yang tergantung di dinding, lalu memasangnya berdampingan dengan pisau di pinggangku. Senjataku sudah cukup banyak, Marvel dan Glimmer sibuk dengan kegiatan menebas dan memanah. Aku berlari, mencari korban yang bisa kutemukan, lalu aku melihat anak laki-laki dari Distrik 9 yang berebut tas dengan Katniss.

Katniss! Aku menarik pisauku dan melempar anak laki-laki yang menghalangi pandanganku, ia ambruk setelah pisauku menancap di punggungnya. Sekarang hanya antara aku dan Katniss, ia terduduk di tanah dan aku melihat ketakutan besar di wajahnya, ia tidak membawa senjata apapun, hanya ransel besar berwarna oranye yang norak. Aku mengambil pisauku yang bergerigi di salah satu sisinya, melemparnya ke wajah Katniss, tapi ia berhasil menghadang seranganku dengan ranselnya dan melesat pergi. Aku kehilangan pisauku, tapi aku tidak ingin mengejarnya. Aku tidak bodoh untuk meninggalkan barang-barang bagus di sini untuk mengejarnya.

Aku bergabung dengan Glimmer dan Marvel di belakang Cornucopia. Pisauku menebas leher gadis berambut cokelat dan partnernya dari Distrik 7. Aku terus mengayunkan pisauku pada setiap objek bergerak kecuali sekutuku. Anak laki-laki dari Distrik 3, Zach, terjatuh tepat di depanku. Kutendang dan kutahan tubuhnya di tanah dengan lututku.

"Tolong jangan bunuh aku." tangannya terangkat di depan dadanya yang naik turun. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan ia menatap ngeri pada pisau melengkung di tanganku. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya dibawah lututku.

"Jangan, Clove!" tangan Cato menghalangiku, "Ia akan berguna dalam kawanan."

"Apa? Kau ingin menjadikannya sekutu?" Aku melotot, Cato pasti bercanda. Anak ini tidak lebih hebat dari Calvin McGaire.

"Dia dari Distrik 3. Mereka bisa merakit bom dan peledak. Percayalah padaku." Cato menolong anak itu berdiri. Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka dan mencari korban yang lain, tapi Cornucopia sudah sepi, hanya tersisa aku, Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, dan Zach. Selain kami tidak ada manusia hidup yang tersisa di sini.

Kami mulai menyusun rencana. Pertama, kami akan mengamankan barang-barang yang tersisa di Cornucopia. Tugas Zach adalah mengaktifkan kembali ranjau darat yang terpasang di sekitar kami, dan memastikan kami memiliki jalan keluar masuk yang aman untuk megambil persediaan jika diperlukan. Lalu kami berbagi tugas, kawanan Karier akan memburu peserta lain dan anak itu menjaga persediaan.

Malam itu kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan mulai berburu besok. Seperti biasa, aku sulit tidur. Aku hanya memandangi hamparan hutan yang lebat dan gelap. Api yang dibuat Cato tidak cukup menghangatkan tubuhku, jadi aku masuk ke Cornucopia dan mencari kantong tidur.

"Hari yang melelahkan, ya?" Cato duduk di sampingku, menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya.

"Berapa yang tewas?" tanyaku.

"Kurasa sebelas, atau dua belas. Aku tidak dengar dengan jelas suara meriamnya."

"Aku juga." Aku memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong, "Aku akan memburu Katniss besok." kataku.

"Tapi kita harus menemukan Peeta dulu."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia akan membantu kita menemukan Katniss. Aku akan mengajaknya sebagai sekutu."

"Apa yang membatmu berpikir Peeta mau bergabung dengan kita?"

"Aku melihatnya lari tanpa membawa apa-apa dari Cornucopia. Berapa lama ia akan bertahan tanpa perlindungan apapun?"

"Peeta tidak akan membantu kita. Katniss itu partner distriknya, kan? Kudengar ia mencintainya."

"Katniss menghajarnya setelah ia menyatakan cintanya saat wawancara. Mungkin perasaan Peeta padanya sudah berubah. Ini kan Hunger Games."

Cato benar, ini Hunger Games. Cepat atau lambat aku akan membunuhnya juga, tapi untuk saat ini kami harus bersekutu agar bisa hidup lebih lama. Jika kami berdua masih hidup sampai final nanti, kami harus saling membunuh. Ada bagian dari diriku yang menolaknya, sesuatu yang mengatakan, "Kau tidak boleh membunuhnya, Clove!"


	7. Cemburu?

**Hei hei hei... Uh, sori banget fanfict ini jadi terbengkalai, malah asyik update yang versi Inggris dan melupakan versi Indonesianya. Bukan nggak nasionalis, cuma lupa aja karena view di versi ini sedikit banget T_T. Tapi akhirnya update juga, dan kali ini marathon sampai beberapa chapter. Enjoy it guys! :)**

Chapter 7

Cahaya matahari menyilaukan mataku, aku berbaring di atas rumput dalam kantong tidur. Cato sudah bangun dan mematikan api, Glimmer memandanginya sama seperti Cato memandangku. Ia meletakkan dagu di atas tangannya yang bertumpu di lutut. Busur panah tergantung di bahunya. Marvel duduk di sampingnya, memilih tombak dan satu pedang untuk dibawa.

"Ayo, Clove. Saatnya berburu." Cato menyerahkan set pisau dan pedangku yang pasti dilepasnya saat aku tidur.

Kami mulai berjalan masuk hutan. Yang ada di pikiranku adalah membunuh Katniss, setelah itu siapapun yang mati tidak jadi masalah buatku. Kami terus berjalan masuk hutan, sesekali berhenti untuk mengambil napas. Tidak ada seorang pun yang kami temui sampai matahari terbenam, aku kesal setengah mati dan pisau-pisau di pinggangku berdetingan minta dilempar pada seseorang. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke Cornucopia. Aku berjalan paling depan dan Cato melindungi kami di belakang. Samar-samar aku melihat cahaya temaram api unggun, tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri saat ini.

Brukk! Seseorang menghantamku di sisi kiri. Aku jatuh dan set pisauku lepas dari pinggangku. Cato menghunuskan pedangnya dan Glimmer memasang busurnya. Bersiap menghabisi penyerangku.

Cato mendekati penyerangku, anak itu jauh lebih pendek darinya. Ia tidak membawa senjata apapun, dalam kegelapan aku bisa melihat rambut pirang abu-abunya.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Lover Boy!" Cato mengacungkan pedangnya ke wajah Peeta. Lalu menurunkannya dan membantuku berdiri. Aku memungut set pisauku dan memasangnya dengan kencang kali ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya jatuh lagi.

"Kau mau bergabung dengan kami, Lover Boy?"

Peeta memikirkan tawaran Cato, raut wajahnya berubah antara takut dan senang.

"Tapi kau harus membantu kami menemukan Katniss." kataku. Ia menoleh padaku, lalu Cato, dan akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Marvel melemparkan tombaknya pada Peeta. Memberinya sesuatu untuk dipegang selain saku jaketnya.

Aku teringat cahaya temaram yang kulihat tadi, itu dia! Tidak jauh di sisi kiri kami, arah dimana Peeta muncul. Aku menunjuk tempat itu dan Cato langsung berlari, menjemput ajal seseorang yang cukup ceroboh menyalakan api pada malam hari. Seolah-olah mengundang kami untuk membunuhnya.

"Tidak! Tolong, jangan bunuh aku!" Gadis berambut pirang dari Distrik 8 berteriak, tapi sudah terlambat baginya untuk lari. Cato menebas lehernya dan darah deras mengalir. Ia mengelap darah yang menempel di pedangnya dengan jaket gadis itu, meriam berbunyi dan kami pergi.

Saat kami sampai di Cornucopia, malam telah larut. Zach tertidur di tempatnya berjaga. Glimmer membangunkannya dengan kasar dan menyuruhnya berjaga selama kami tidur.

"Jadi sudah tiga belas sekarang." kata Cato sambil menyodorkan buah apel ke tanganku. "Makanlah, kau belum makan apa-apa seharian ini."

Aku memakan apel dalam diam sambil menatap api unggun yang dibuat Peeta, sari buahnya mengalir menuruni dagu ku. Hari ini tidak terlalu bagus, aku yakin pasti Hera dan Achilles mengutuk kami dari luar arena, karena tidak bisa memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik. Tapi para peserta ini cukup mahir bersembunyi, dan harus kuakui, kami tidak akan bertemu siapapun jika Peeta tidak menabrakku dan gadis itu tidak menyalakan api.

"Cato."

"Hmm?" Cato masih sibuk membakar ujung pedangnya dalam api.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata bukan salah satu dari kita yang menang?" bisikku.

"Aku akan memastikan itu tidak terjadi." ia melirik Marvel dan Glimmer yang tertidur lelap, "Setelah membunuh Katniss, kita akan meninggalkan mereka. Kurasa mereka tidak akan bertahan tanpa kita. Kau pernah lihat Glimmer memanah? Sasarannya selalu meleset."

Aku tertawa kecil, tapi ada ketakutan lain yang merasukiku, setelah kami membunuh Katniss dan memisahkan diri dari Marvel dan Glimmer, siapa yang akan jadi korban kami selanjutnya? Dan apa yang terjadi jika seandainya hanya kami yang tersisa? Aku tidak bisa membunuh Cato, aku tidak menginginkannya.

Aku tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam itu, Zach yang ditugaskan berjaga malah tertidur. Saat langit sudah lebih terang, aku membasuh wajahku di danau agak jauh dari Cornucopia. Aku melepaskan ikat rambutku, membiarkan rambutku tergerai dan menceburkan seluruh kepalaku di air danau yang dingin. Saat mengeluarkan kepalaku dari air, aku mencium aroma daun terbakar, hanya samar-samar tapi aku yakin pasti ada satu bagian hutan yang terbakar. Aku melihat sekeliling, dan aku melihat asap tebal mengepul dari bagian dalam hutan. Tidak mungkin asap api unggun pikirku, asapnya terlalu banyak.

"Clove! Clove!" suara Cato memanggilku dari kejauhan, aku segera berlari ke Cornucopia sambil mengikat rambutku yang basah dan menabrak Cato yang berlari ke arahku. Ia memelukku, panik.

"Kupikir seseorang menculikmu saat aku tidur." ia berbisik di dekat telingaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Cato, lihat!" aku menunjuk gumpalan asap yang semakin tebal dan hitam. Cato memandang gumpalan asap itu dan berlari sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"Cepat, ke sana!" Cato mengambil pedangnya dan berlari ke arah asap.

Kami menyusuri sungai untuk mencari bagian hutan yang terbakar, tempatnya ada di seberang sungai dan sungai ini terlalu dalam untuk dilewati. Kami menuruni tumpukan batu licin, sesekali Cato membantuku melewati bongkahan batu. Semakin lama sungai yang kami lalui semakin dangkal, lalu aku mendengar benda berat tercebur ke air.

"Itu dia!" Cato berteriak kegirangan. Katniss kaget dan langsung keluar dari air. Kaki kanannya pincang, tapi ia masih bisa berlari cepat ke sisi lain hutan. Kami menyebrangi sungai dangkal dan mengejar sambil menggodanya.

"Kamu mau kemana, Sayang?" Cato berteriak, pedangnya berkilauan terkena sinar matahari.

Katniss memanjat pohon besar di sampingnya, kami berkumpul di bawahnya, terengah-engah. Cato memanjat untuk menyusulnya.

"Bunuh dia, Cato!" teriakku.

"Tangkap dia, Cato!" Glimmer berteriak lebih kencang dan nyaring di sebelahku.

Suara dahan patah dan Cato meluncur bebas ke tanah. Glimmer memanah Katniss dan meleset jauh di sebelah kirinya.

"Mungkin kau harus melempar pedangnya." teriak Katniss dua puluh lima meter di atas kami.

"Tunggu saja dia turun." kata Peeta, "Dia tidak akan kemana-kemana." Kami semua memandangnya. Rupanya benar, anak ini benar-benar sudah membenci Katniss.

"Oke." kata Cato, "Siapkan api."

Aku memandang sekeliling, hari mulai gelap. Padahal rasanya belum lama matahari terbit. Aku duduk dan memperhatikan Peeta yang menyiapkan api unggun di bawah pohon, malam datang dengan cepat, atau kupikir begitu.

Kami duduk mengelilingi api unggun. Cato kembali memanaskan ujung pedangnya, meludahinya dan Glimmer tertawa di sebelahnya. Aku merubah posisi tubuhku memunggungi mereka. Seekor kadal melintas di depanku dan aku melemparkan pisau untuk meluapkan kekesalanku karena gagal membunuh Katniss hari ini, pisau itu yang menancap di ekornya, kadal itu berteriak dalam diam dan mencoba melepaskan diri. Aku melemparkan pisau kedua dan menancap di kepalanya, membunuh kadal itu untuk meluapkan kekesalanku yang tak beralasan pada Glimmer. Aku mengambil pisauku, mengelap darah reptil berbau busuk itu dan menyimpan satu di tempatnya. Aku berbaring dengan memegang pisau yang lebih besar di tanganku, mencoba untuk tidur. Marvel sudah tertidur lelap dan Peeta berbaring di sebelahnya. Cato akan berjaga dengan Glimmer malam ini, ya…dengan Glimmer, bukan denganku. Aku mengenyahkan perasaan aneh ini dan memejamkan mataku.


	8. Tracker Jacker

Chapter 8

Aku setengah sadar saat kudengar suara berdengung di atas kepalaku, semakin dekat dan semakin keras, lalu sesuatu menusuk pergelangan tanganku dan aku terperanjat. Tracker Jacker! Aku berlari sekencang mungkin sambil mengibaskan tanganku untuk menghalau serangga pembunuh itu masuk ke telingaku. Ada tusukan lain di leherku dan aku mendengar Glimmer berteriak minta tolong. Aku terus lari, lebih penting menyelamatkan hidupku sekarang.

"Ke danau! Ke danau!" aku mendengar Cato berteriak diantara napasnya yang terengah-engah. Lebah-lebah itu mengejar kami, mereka pasti mengira kami lah yang memecahkan sarang mereka. Tapi aku yakin sepenuhnya itu ulah Katniss, siapa lagi yang duduk di atas pohon itu selain dia?

"Clove! Clove!" Cato meraih tanganku dan kami menceburkan diri ke danau bersama-sama. Entah bagaimana ia tau aku tidak bisa berenang. Jika saja Cato tidak memegangiku saat ini, aku pasti sudah tenggelam ke dasar danau.

Kami menunggu cukup lama di dalam air, tanganku mencengkeram kuat-kuat lengan kekar Cato. Dari bawah air danau yang jernih, aku melihat kawanan lebah itu mulai pergi, mungkin menyerah melihat buruannya yang tak kunjung muncul, atau mungkin mereka berpikir kami mati tenggelam. Cato mengangkatku naik, lalu membawaku berenang ke tepi danau. Marvel sudah terduduk di tepi danau saat kami sampai. Glimmer pasti mati, pikirku.

"Dimana Peeta?" tanyaku.

Marvel mengangkat bahu, sebelah pipinya bengkak dan ada bintik hitam kecil bekas sengatan di sana. Aku pun merasakan leherku bertambah besar, lalu tiba-tiba tempat di sekitarku berputar, tanah yang kupijak terasa bergelombang dan aku merasakan pegangan tanganku melemah.

Cato dan Marvel memapahku menuju Cornucopia. Dari kejauhan aku melihat 3 orang kembar yang wajahnya mirip Peeta. Mereka sedang berkelahi dengan Zach, mereka berebut tombak dan Peeta menang, ia baru lari beberapa langkah saat kulihat Cato menebas pahanya. Mereka berguling di tanah dan Peeta berhasil lari. Sepertinya ia cukup sehat untuk orang yang tersengat Tracker Jacker.

"Clove?" Aku merasakan tubuhku diguncang, aku merespon dengan mengangkat tanganku. Aku mencium aroma rumput basah, lalu aku melihat atap emas Cornucopia yang bergelembung, sepertinya gelembung-gelembung itu makin besar dan ada sesuatu yang mengintip keluar. Gelembung itu pecah dan aku melihat ribuan Tracker Jacker menyerbuku, tidak berdaya di atas tanah. Tiba-tiba kawanan lebah itu berubah bentuk menjadi telapak tangan besar yang mengelus leherku, aku merasakan sensasi dingin di bekas sengatannya. Seiring dengan rasa sakit yang berkurang, aku tertidur.

Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Mungkin cukup lama karena hari sudah gelap dan api unggun sudah dinyalakan. Aku merangkak keluar mulut Cornucopia dan menatap waspada pada lempengan logam di atas kepalaku. Tidak ada bekas pecahan di sana, yang membuktikan kalau aku hanya berhalusinasi.

"Aku akan membunuhnya." aku mendengar Marvel mendesis sambil melemparkan ranting ke dalam api.

"Tidak. Katniss itu bagian Clove."

Marvel mendongak melewati bahu Cato dan melihatku yang berjalan terhuyung. Dengan susah payah aku menggapai bahu Cato untuk mencari pegangan sebelum aku duduk di depan api unggun yang hangat. Udara semakin dingin sekarang, mungkin Juri pertarungan sengaja menurunkan suhunya di malam hari untuk menyiksa kami, atau memaksa kami membuat api yang akan menarik musuh. Tapi tidak ada peserta yang cukup bodoh untuk menyerang kami.

Lagu kebangsaan dimainkan, dan wajah Glimmer terproyeksi di angkasa, diikuti anak laki-laki dari Distrik 10. Jadi sisa sembilan orang, kami berempat di Cornucopia, Peeta yang kakinya pincang dan mungkin sudah sekarat saat ini, Rue, gadis kecil dari Distrik 11 dan partnernya, Thresh, gadis dari Distrik 5, dan Katniss yang penuh kejutan.

Katniss, sepertinya nasib baik memang berpihak padamu.


	9. The Real Hunger Games

Chapter 9

Cato mengguncang tubuhku, aku bersiap dengan pisau di tangan, mencari siapa yang menyerang kami sepagi ini. Tapi Cato menunjuk satu titik di angkasa, kepulan asap yang tebal, tapi tidak sebanyak yang dihasilkan kebakaran hutan. Ukurannya kecil, sebesar api unggun. Tidak salah lagi, pasti ada orang yang menyalakannya.

Tanpa perlu dikomando, aku, Marvel dan Cato menuju sumber asap. Kami meninggalkan Zach untuk menjaga persediaan. Kami berlari menembus hutan, menghalau dahan-dahan lebat yang menghalangi kami. Hera benar, rasa lapar memberi sensasi tersendiri saat berburu.

Kami melihat tumpukan kayu yang disusun membentuk kerucut. Di atasnya ada tumpukan daun-daun basah dan menghasilkan asap yang tebal.

"Ini jebakan!" aku berteriak pada Cato yang sama frustasinya denganku.

Kami terperanjat oleh suara ledakan yang cukup besar. Ini bukan suara meriam, tapi lebih terdengar seperti ledakan bom. Aku berpikir tentang ranjau darat yang mengelilingi persediaan kami.

"Sial!" teriak Cato. "Kau cari siapa yang membuat ini, aku dan Clove akan ke Cornucopia."

Marvel segera berlari masuk hutan, sementara aku dan Cato berbalik menuju Cornucopia. Sesampainya di sana kami menemukan semua persediaan kami hancur terbakar, dan Zach berlari entah dari mana membawa tombaknya, sama bingungnya dengan kami.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" Cato berteriak padanya, wajah anak itu memucat dan pupil matanya mengecil.

"Aku… aku tidak tau. Aku mengejar gadis Distrik 5… dia mencuri persediaan kita."

"Dan kau meninggalkan tempat ini?!" aku membentaknya, anak itu ketakutan setengah mati, memandang Cato dan aku bergantian.

"Dasar bodoh!" dengan gerakan cepat Cato memutar lehernya dan aku mendengar tulang lehernya patah. Anak itu diam, tidak bergerak di atas tanah sampai pesawat ringan menngambil jasadnya. Terdengar dentuman meriam, lalu tidak lama kemudian terdengar dua dentuman lain dalam jarak yang berdekatan. Dua peserta lagi tewas.

"Siapa lagi kali ini?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin Peeta, dia pasti kehabisan darah dan mati. Yang satunya mungkin Katniss, ia tidak akan bertahan cukup lama dari bisa Tracker Jacker tanpa obat."

Jika memang begitu, maka sasaran kami selanjutnya adalah pasangan dari Distrik 11, lalu gadis berambut merah dari Distrik 5 dan terakhir Marvel. Kengerian menjalari tubuhku, bagaimana aku akan membunuh Cato setelahnya?

"Kita harus beristirahat, Clove. Lawan kita semakin berat sekarang."

Aku berbaring di rerumputan, memandang langit malam dengan jutaan bintang. Tapi tidak ada satu bintang yang bersinar lebih terang. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak aku melihatnya di Capitol. Pikiranku penuh dengan nafsu membunuh. Lalu pandanganku tertutup oleh foto Marvel yang terpampang di angkasa.

Aku memandang Cato yang berbaring di sampingku, saat kulihat foto yang muncul setelah anak Distrik 3 yang dibunuh Cato, bukan Katniss atau Peeta, tapi Rue.

"Dia masih hidup, Cato." bisikku.

Suara Claudius Templesmith memecah keheningan kami. Ia menyampaikan peraturan yang membuatku antara bingung dan senang.

"Selamat kepada enam peserta yang masih bertahan. Ada sedikit perubahan peraturan. Tahun ini akan ada dua pemenang jika keduanya berasal dari distrik yang sama dan menjadi orang yang terakhir hidup. Sekian." Caludius berhenti sejenak, "Semoga nasib baik selalu berpihak padamu."

Kami berpelukan, entah kenapa aku sangat bahagia bisa mempertahankan Cato. Membawanya pulang bersamaku.

**Okay, sampai sini dulu update marathonnya hari ini. Udah mulai sweet ceritanya, yang sabar bacanya ya mbloooo. Hahahaha...**


	10. Stay With Me

**Update marathon lagi yaaaa...hehehe**

**By the way, terimakasih sudah baca, trafficnya langsung naik begitu diupdate kemarin :)**

Chapter 10

Karena kecerobohan Zach, kami harus mengumpulkan makanan pagi itu. Tidak banyak yang bisa di cari dan kami tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan. Karena peserta yang tersisa tinggal sedikit, hutan bisa jadi tempat persembunyian yang baik untuk mengincar kami.

Aku berhasil membunuh seekor kelinci setelah pisauku menancap di jantungnya. Cato mengumpulkan buah beri di sekitar danau dan menebas seekor kalkun hutan yang melintas. Kami mulai membagi makanan, memasak daging kelinci dan kalkun, kami sepakat untuk menyimpan daging kalkun untuk besok, dan makan buah beri untuk makan malam.

Tidak ada yang tewas hari itu. Mungkin para peserta lebih berhati-hati sekarang. Cato membuka bungkusan buah beri dan aku meneteskan iodine yang kutemukan di sisa-sisa ledakan persediaan kami di botol yang terisi air danau. Aku menatap Cato yang mengambil segenggam beri dan dan meremukkannya. Aku pernah melihat beri berwarna ungu gelap itu saat latihan bertahan hidup. Termasuk salah satu beri beracun yang mematikan. Nightlock.

"Jangan, Cato!" aku menampar tangan Cato yang merah karena sari buah beri dan menyuci tangannya dengan sebotol air.

"Kenapa?" Cato mengeringkan tangan dengan jaketnya dalam bingung.

"Itu nightlock! Kau bisa mati begitu sarinya menyentuh lidahmu!" suaraku terdengar begitu kecil, seperti mencicit, lalu aku berbalik dan menyeka air mataku dengan lengan jaketku yang baunya sudah tidak karuan. Bau darah, keringat, dan lumpur.

"Clove, aku minta maaf." Cato mencengkeram bahuku dan berusaha menenangkanku. Aku terisak, "Aku tidak mau kau mati, Cato. Kita harus pulang bersama."

"Kita akan pulang, Clove. Aku janji."

"Perhatian, para peserta." Suara Claudius bergaung diantara suara jangkrik dan burung hantu, "Akan ada pesta besok pagi di Cornucopia. Masing-masing dari kalian membutuhkan sesuatu yang amat kalian dambakan."

Cato dan aku berpandangan. Ya, kami memang butuh sesuatu yang sangat penting. Kami butuh makanan. Semua persediaan kami sudah meledak dan tak ada satupun dari kami yang tau caranya berburu, kelinci dan kalkun yang kami punya adalah binatang malang yang sedang sial bertemu kami.

"Kau sembunyi dan aku yang akan mengambil makanannya."

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, Cato. Pasti besok Katniss yang akan datang. Peeta pincang dan kurasa mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko. Kau yang bersembunyi, lindungi aku. Aku akan mengambil makanan kita dan menghadapi Katniss."

Cato tidak membantah. Ia pasti tau aku sudah menunggu saat ini, untuk berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Katniss sekali lagi, menancapkan pisauku ke jantungnya dan melihat Peeta mati karena patah hati. Ia pasti sangat mencintai gadis itu sehingga menghianati kami, yang pasti akan memberinya kesempatan hidup lebih lama dan tanpa cacat jika dia tidak melakukannya.

Kami memutuskan untuk beristirahatdi tepi hutan dekat Cornucopia dan tidak menyalakan api. Saat keadaan mulai panas di Hunger Games, kesalahan kecil bisa membunuh kami. Aku tertidur di pelukan Cato, kami berbagi panas tubuh karena kantong tidurku ikut terbakar. Kuminta ia membangunkanku satu jam lagi, agar kami bisa bergantian berjaga.

"Clove, bangun. Sudah saatnya pesta."Cato berbisik dan mengguncang lembut tubuhku. Aku melihat bengkak dan garis merah di matanya, pasti ia tak tidur semalaman. Menjagaku.

"Kau seharusnya membangunkanku, Cato!"aku marah padanya, secara tidak langsung ia menghinaku, merasa aku tidak pantas menjaganya.

"Kau tidur lelap sekali, lagipula tubuhmu belum sehat betul."

"Aku tidak..." Cato meletakkan telunjuknya ke bibirku, ia menunjuk meja yang muncul di depan Cornucopia, ada empat ransel dengan ukuran yang berbeda. Ransel dengan nomor distrik kami yang paling besar. Aku membayangkan tumpukan makanan di dalamnya, membuat perutku keroncongan.

"Makanlah." Cato meletakkan potongan besar kalkun panggang ke tanganku. Aku mengunyah sarapanku sambil terus waspada menanti siapapun yang maju pertama mengambil ransel. Kami berusaha setenang mungkin, meskipun tubuh besar Cato membuatnya tetap bersuara walau hanya menginjak daun kering.

Gadis itu muncul entah darimana, berlari kencang dan menyambar ransel berangka 5 dan mengambil langkah seribu ke dalam hutan. Gadis berwajah tirus dengan rambut merah. Ia membuatku terpaku dengan kecepatannya berlari, dan cukup cerdas untuk mengambil kesempatan pertama. Karena setelahnya, aku yakin peserta lain akan lebih waspada. Menunggu siapa yang lari berikutnya dan menyerang.

Aku melihat semak di depan mulut Cornucopia bergerak, lalu gadis dengan busur berlari kencang ke arah ransel dengan nomor 12. Aku berlari menyambut Katniss, dengan pisau di tangan. Lariku mampu mengimbangi langkahnya yang lebar. Aku sangat dekat dengannya sekarang, dan ia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Saat tangannya terulur untuk mengambil ranselnya, kulemparkan pisauku. Kusasar kepalanya dan aku tau sasaranku tidak meleset saat aku melihatnya jatuh terjengkang.

"Dimana kekasihmu?" aku menguncinya di tanah. Tubuhnya lebih besar dan lebih tinggi dariku. Tapi ia tidak berdaya setelah aku menahan tangan dan kakinya. Kukeluarkan pisauku, kujelajahi wajahnya dan memikirkan motif apa yang akan kuukir di sana.

"Oh, aku tau. Kau coba membantunya, ya? Manis sekali."

Katniss mencoba melepaskan kuncianku. Tapi ia hanya bisa menggeram marah padaku. Aku sangat menikmati ini, mempermainkannya sebelum mencabut nyawanya.

"Sayang sekali, kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan teman kecilmu. Siapa namanya? Ah ya, Rue." Katniss melotot tajam padaku, "Ya, Marvel yang membunuhnya, kan?" aku sendiri tidak yakin kalau Marvel pelakunya, tapi tidak mungkin Katniss, Peeta atau Thresh, sedangkan aku dan Cato ada di Cornucopia saat itu. Nafas Katniss semakin memburu, menguatkan kebenaran teoriku.

"Dan sekarang, giliranku membunuhmu." aku mengangkat pisauku, melihat ketakutan luar biasa di wajah Katniss. Lalu semuanya tejadi begitu cepat, aku terangkat ke udara dan wajah Katniss berubah menjadi wajah Thresh yang menatapku tajam. Aku melayang sekitar dua inchi di atas tanah, di genggaman tangan besar Thresh yang menahanku di dinding Cornucopia.

"Jadi kalian yang membunuhnya!"

Aku panik, ini di luar dugaanku. Kami tidak memperhitungkan Thresh. Sekarang akulah yang menghadapi kematian.

"Tidak. Bukan!" suaraku tercekat diantara jari-jari Thresh yang menekan leherku lebih kuat.

"Aku mendengarmu! Kau menyebutkan namanya! Rue!"

"Cato!" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga, aku merasakan oksigen semakin sulit mencapai paru-paru ku. Dari sudut mataku aku melihat Katniss berlari dengan ranselnya, sekali lagi aku kehilangan kesempatanku.

"Cato!"aku berteriak lebih keras, tidak ada tanda-tanda Cato datang menyelamatkanku.

"Panggil dia! Dan kubunuh kalian berdua di sini!"

Aku merasakan dinding logam Cornucopia menghantam kepalaku dengan keras. Pandanganku langsung kabur, kepalaku berdenyut. Cato tidak akan datang, pikirku. Dia tidak benar-benar ingin aku menang, tidak pernah berniat menjagaku. Semua yang dikatakannya, ciuman itu, hanya senjatanya untuk melemahkanku. Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayainya, seharusnya aku tidak mempercayai siapapun.

Aku meraskan Thresh menganyunkan tubuhku ke depan, ia akan menghantamkan kepalaku sekali lagi. Hidupku akan berakhir sekarang, aku menutup mata menyambut rasa sakit yang akan mengantarkanku pada kematian.

Suara tebasan pedang, dan cengkeraman tangan Thresh di leherku mengendur. Aku terbanting ke tanah, megap-megap mencari udara. Aku menatap langit yang buram dan aku mendengar tubuh seseorang bergedebuk jatuh. Meriam berbunyi, tapi aku belum mati. Meriam itu bukan untukku.

"C-C-Clove! Clove!" sayup-sayup kudengar suara berat milik Cato. Dia datang, pikirku. Pasti datang untuk membunuhku.

"Clove, tetaplah bersamaku! Clove!" aku mendengar suara Cato berubah parau.

"Clove! Clove!" teriakan Cato bergema di telingaku. Sebelum semua berubah gelap, sunyi.


	11. Mutt

Chapter 11

Ada kehangatan dari api dan aku mencium aroma daging panggang. Ada tangan besar yang merangkul tubuhku. Aku berbaring di pangkuan Cato, kulihat wajahnya yang kelelahan tertimpa cahaya api. Ia menolongku, ia benar-benar menjagaku tetap hidup.

"Cato..." aku berusaha bangkit, tapi kepalaku seolah-olah diikat batu seberat sepuluh ton, berat sekali.

"Jangan bangun dulu."Cato membantuku minum, menyuapiku daging sapi panggang dan potongan buah pir, lalu membelai kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku merasakan cinta di sana, tapi terlepas itu nyata atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Cato sudah menyelamatkanku dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk sekarang.

"Kau harus istirahat, Cato."

Cato tertawa kecil, "Dan kau akan menjagaku sementara kau bahkan tidak kuat mengangkat kepalamu?"

Sekali lagi, ia menganggapku lemah. Aku tidak suka diremehkan, tapi kenyataannya aku bahkan tidak kuat berbicara lebih keras untuk membalas ejekannya.

"Tidulah, Clove. Aku akan yang akan berjaga."

"Mana pisauku?"

"Aku melepasnya. Kau terlihat mengerikan kemana-mana membawa itu." Cato membelai kepalaku lagi, merapikan rambutku yang acak-acakan, lalu mengecup dahiku. Bibirnya sedingin es.

"Tubuhmu dingin sekali."aku menggenggam jemari tangan Cato yang beku. Ia melepas jaketnya untuk melindungiku, dan aku bisa mendengar giginya bergemeretuk.

Cato mengangkat tangannya untuk mengisyaratkan dia baik-baik saja. Tapi terlihat jelas ia menggigil, tangannya gemetar. Ia berbohong, sekali lagi. Untuk melindungiku.

"Lihat apa yang kutemukan di ransel Thresh!" aku melihatnya mengangkat jubah berwarna keperakan. Ia memakainya, sedikit terlalu besar. Mungkin jubah itu didesain untuk tubuh Thresh yang tinggi besar.

"Apa itu?"

Cato menggeleng, "Aku tidak tau. Tapi kalau Thresh membutuhkannya mungkin kita juga."

Secara teknis, malam itu aku yang berjaga. Karena Cato tertidur satu jam kemudian. Suara jangkrik dan hembusan angin malam meninabobokannya. Mataku terpejam, tapi pikiranku tetap terjaga. Mendengarkan suara gemerisik yang ternyata seekor burung. Aku bersiul padanya dan burung itu menirukan separuh siulanku. Burung peniru bernama Mockingjay.

Malam semakin larut dan hutan terlihat semakin mengerikan. Aku menghitung peserta yang masih tersisa. Cato dan aku, gadis berwajah rubah dari Distrik 5, lalu Katniss dan Peeta. Seingatku sudah lama tidak ada peserta dari Distrik 12 yang lolos sampai lima besar. Sekarang aku tidak bisa meremehkan siapapun, karena yang bertahan sampai lima besar adalah orang yang benar-benar kuat dan berbahaya, atau dalam beberapa kasus memiliki keberuntungan yang besar.

Aku terusik oleh suara gemerisik di semak beri di sebelah kananku. Aku melihat sepasang mata berkedip, mata hijau milik Glimmer. Bulu kudukku berdiri, Glimmer sudah mati, lalu makhluk apa yang menatap kami itu?

"Psst...Cato!"aku berbisik sepelan mungkin dan menggoyang-goyangkan ibu jarinya. Aku tidak ingin mengagetkan makhluk entah apa itu. Yang pasti sengaja dimasukan Juri Pertarungan untuk membuat suasana makin panas.

"Ada apa?" Cato balas berbisik dengan suara yang sama pelannya. Mataku melirik ke arah mata hijau itu, yang sekarang semakin banyak mata di belakangnya dengan warna berbeda. Cato berusaha setenang mungkin mengambil pedang dan pisauku, lalu membantuku duduk. Makhluk itu mulai bergerak mendekati kami, menyadari mangsanya akan melarikan diri.

Cato menyelipkan pedangnya sendiri dengan gerakan yang seperti takut membangunkan seekor kucing. Lalu berdiri pelan-pelan dan menggendongku di punggungnya.

Tanpa aba-aba yang jelas kawanan makhluk itu mengejar kami, Cato berlari sekuat tenaga dengan aku yang berusaha keras agar tidak jatuh dari punggungnya. Kawanan itu semakin banyak, mungkin sekitar lima belas ekor, bahkan lebih. Bentuk bulu dan warna mata mereka berbeda-beda. Masing-masing memakai kalung dengan tulisan angka, dan aku menyadari angka-angka itu mewakili satu orang peserta yang sudah mati. Perutku mual membayangkan dokter-dokter di Capitol mencongkel mata para peserta dan memasangnya di tubuh mutt serigala untuk mengejar kami.

Kami sampai di Cornucopia saat Cato terjatuh dan menggulingkanku sepuluh meter jauhnya. Aku mencoba berdiri, tapi tempat itu terasa berputar. Cato menubrukku dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atasku, melindungi kepala dengan kedua lengannya. Aku masih bisa mendengar mutt itu mengejar kami, nafas mereka memburu seperti saat aku memburu Katniss di sungai saat itu.

Lalu terdengar dentingan logam. Cakar-cakar mutt itu mencabik punggung Cato. Tapi kelihatannya Cato tidak merasakan apa-apa. Matahari terbit dan suara dentingan itu menghilang bersama menghilangnya para mutt. Mereka menghilang entah kemana, tanpa jejak, tanpa noda darah atau serpihan daging. Sekarang sudah jelas, mereka menggiring kami ke Cornucopia.


	12. Pengakuan

Chapter 12

Matahari semakin tinggi, aku merasa waktu berjalan semakin cepat. Mereka ingin segera mengakhiri pertandingan ini, karena seiring malam datang, semakin banyak bahaya mengancam. Aku dan Cato memutuskan untuk tinggal di Cornucopia, tidak berani kembali ke tempat persembunyian kami. Para mutt itu bisa saja menunggu kami di sana, menunggu jika kami ingin mengambil persediaan yang tertinggal di tempat itu.

Kami tidak punya makanan, dan tidak ada yang bisa diisi dengan air selain mulut kami. Yang kami punya hanya jaket tipis, dua pedang dan tiga pisau.

"Cato, kau baik-baik saja?"aku menghamburkan diri memeluknya, memeriksa punggungnya yang kelihatannya baik. Tidak ada darah, tidak ada sobekan daging. Yang ada hanya goresan-goresan di rompi peraknya.

"Jadi ini sebuah pelindung!" Cato menelusuri setiap senti jubah itu. Tapi kemudian kekecewaan terpancar di wajahnya.

"Ada apa?"tanyaku.

"Jubah ini tidak melindungi kepala dan punggung tanganku!"

Dia benar, tapi setidaknya jubah itu sudah menyelamatkannya. Aku tidak tau apa jadinya kalau Cato harus mati di depanku, mati karena melindungiku.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku, sesuatu yang selama ini aku hanya bisa menebak-nebak. Sebenarnya apa arti dari sikap Cato selama ini? Dan apa yang kurasakan saat ini, apakah dia juga merasakannya? Ataukah dia sudah merasakannya jauh sebelum menciumku malam itu di balkon? Baru kali ini aku merasakan cinta pada orang lain, dan ternyata rumit luar biasa.

Hujan mengguyur Cornucopia, membuat malam semakin dingin. Kami berlindung di dalam terompet semetara hujan deras membuat tempat itu banjir. Aku dan Cato terus mundur sampai ke ujung terompet, memandangi genangan air yang menyerupai danau.

Parasut pertama kami selama pertandingan mendarat anggun di depan mulut Cornucopia. Cato menyebrangi genangan air dan mengambil benda yang tergantung di parasut. Ia membawanya masuk dan semangkuk besar kuah sup daging dengan asap yang mengepul menggoda kami. Hanya ada satu buah sendok sup dan surat dari Hera:

_TETAP HIDUP DAN JADILAH PEMENANG_

Pasti mentor-mentor kami kesulitan mencari sponsor. Dan harga barang semakin naik seiring berjalannya Hunger Games. Semangkuk sup ini pasti bisa membeli persediaan untuk tiga hari di awal permainan.

Kami menggenggam mangkuk sup untuk mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan. Cato menyuapiku sesendok demi sesendok. Saat aku meminta sendok untuk menyuapinya, ia hanya menggeleng.

"Kau harus makan, Cato! Kau tidak bisa melindungiku kalau mati kelaparan! Atau kau sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu!"

"Kalau begitu makan!" kataku galak. Cato tidak membantahku lagi, aku berhasil membujuknya untuk menghabiskan sup di mangkuk itu. Aku menggunakan cara yang sama untuk menyuruhnya tidur dan berhasil. Aku sudah lebih kuat sekarang, sudah saatnya aku yang menjaganya. Cato tertidur pulas di pojok, tangannya menggenggam pedang. Aku menyelimutinya dengan dua lapis jaket kami, lalu mencuci dan meletakkan mangkuk bekas sup di mulut terompet, menampung sebanyak mungkin tetesan air yang mungkin tidak akan turun lagi dalam waktu dekat.

"Sial!"kataku dalam hati. Sudah tengah hari saat aku bangun. Cato masih tidur di posisinya semula, tidak berubah sedikitpun. Aku tidak tau apa ada yang mati semalam, aku melewatkan proyeksi di angkasa.

Hujan sudah berhenti, lebih tepatnya hilang. Tanah di Cornucopia kering kerontang, tapi mangkuk airku masih terisi penuh. Kuminum sedikit untuk membasahi kerongkonganku, lalu kusimpan dengan aman di dalam terompet. Para Juri Pertarungan pasti mengeringkan tempat ini saat aku tidur. Lalu sebuah teori yang terdengar lucu sekaligus mengerikan terbesit di pikiranku, bagaimana jika seluruh air di arena ini kering? Tidak mungkin, mereka lebih senang melihat kami mati karena bertarung daripada dehidrasi. Pasti mereka menyisakan satu sumber air untuk memastikan kami datang ke sana saat kehausan, yang terpikirkan olehku adalah danau di dekat Cornucopia.

Karena penasaran, aku berjalan mengendap-endap keluar terompet dan berjalan menuju danau, menemukan ternyata dugaanku benar. Air di danau masih melimpah, masih jernih. Peserta yang kehausan pasti akan berkumpul di tempat ini, kesempatan yang baik untuk menghabisi mereka tanpa harus memburunya. Aku tersenyum dan melihat bayangan wajahku di air, wajah lamaku, wajah bengis Clove.

Meriam berdentum, satu lagi peserta telah tewas. Aku memikirkan Cato, ia masih tidur saat aku meninggalkannya. Bagaimana jika... cepat kuarahkan kakiku ke Cornucopia, berlari secepat aku bisa. Saat aku sampai dan masuk ke dalam terompet, Cato tidak ada di sana. Seketika kakiku lemas. Aku gagal! Aku tidak bisa menjaganya seperti dia menjagaku. Aku meringkuk dan menangis diantara lututku, aku sudah kehilangan Cato selamanya.

Seseorang dengan langkah berat memasuki terompet. Pasti Peeta, pikirku, langkah Katniss tidak seberat itu. Akhirnya mereka menemukanku, sedang meringkuk menangisi kematian Cato. Aku mendengar langkah itu berlari mendekat, tapi aku tidak bergeming. Aku seolah-olah kehilangan seluruh tenagaku untuk bergerak, siapapun itu boleh membunuhku sekarang.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan besar memelukku. Nafasnya terengah-engah di dekat telingaku. Aku mengenal aroma ini, aroma keringat bercampur darah.

"Cato!"aku memekik dan memeluknya. Air mataku masih mengalir, bahkan semakin deras.

"Aku bangun dan kau tidak ada. Aku keluar mencarimu. Lalu aku mendengar suara meriam, dan...kupikir... Kemana kau?!"

"Aku ke danau."

"Untuk apa ke danau?" Cato melepaskan pelukanku, mata birunya menatapku antara marah, khawatir, dan senang.

"Semua air di sini lenyap. Kupikir tidak mungkin mereka mengeringkan semua sumber airnya. Jadi aku pergi ke danau untuk memastikan."

"Sudahlah, jangan lakukan itu lagi." Cato menarikku kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Kudengar detak jantungnya masih kencang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Clove. Sangat."

Aku terkejut, berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak bermimpi, dan aku memang tidak bermimpi. Tapi benarkah aku baru saja mendengar seorang Cato Crowley berkata kalau ia mencintaiku?

"Aku tidak mau kau pergi." ia menelan ludah, jakunnya naik turun mengenai dahiku, "Aku ingin kau selalu di sisiku, selamanya." aku mendengar jantung Cato berdetak lebih cepat. Dan jantungku mengikuti iramanya, sama cepatnya.

"Cato..."

"Hmm?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap ke mata biru lautnya sambil memikirkan kalimat apa yang akan kukatakan. Tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa menemukan satu kata pun yang bisa kuucapkan. Aku bergerak maju dan mencium bibirnya, berharap kini ia tau apa yang kurasakan, meskipun aku sendiri tidak menyadarinya sebelum ini. Sesuatu dalam diriku mengatakan apa yang kulakukan sudah benar, dan aku bisa merasakannya melompat kegirangan. Aku tidak peduli jika seantero Panem melihatku, bersorak untukku, atau bahkan mengutukku karena apa yang kulakukan bukanlah sebagaimana sifat seorang Karier yang kejam. Ini adalah caraku mengatakan pada Cato kalau aku mencintainya. Sangat.


	13. Para Pemenang

Chapter 13

"Katniss, lari! Cepat!" teriakan Peeta memecah malam.

"Cato! Cato! Bangun! Mereka datang!"

Cato langsung terbangun dari pangkuanku, pedang siap di tangannya dan kami berlari secepat mungkin ke belakang terompet emas Cornucopia. Menunggu.

Lalu aku mendengar langkah kaki, lebih banyak langkah kaki. Mereka tidak hanya berdua, batinku. Aku memandang Cato dan aku yakin kami memiliki pikiran yang sama.

Tanpa membuang waktu aku dan Cato memanjat Cornucopia. Permukaan logam itu begitu panas dan membakat kulitku. Aku berada di atas Cornucopia saat mutt pertama, dengan mata coklat gelap dan rambut keriting melompat. Mutt itu paling kecil tapi larinya paling kencang dan lompatannya paling tinggi, ia mencakar baju pelindung Cato, cakarnya yang setajam silet berdenting dengan benda perak itu. Aku berusaha menarik Cato naik, tapi mutt itu berhasil menggigit ujung jubah Cato dan menyeretnya, dengan panik kuambil pisauku yang paling kecil dan melemparnya secara asal ke arah mutt itu. Ada raungan kecil ketika pisauku menancap di matanya, ia melepaskan gigitannya dan Cato berlari secepat mungkin, meraih tanganku yang licin karena keringat dan memanjat terompet Cornucopia.

Suara anak panah melesat disusul lolongan mengerikan dari mutt bertubuh tinggi besar dan berambut hitam. Katniss menggandeng Peeta yang sepertinya sudah tidak pincang ke arah kami. Mereka berhenti saat melihat kami. Mereka terjebak, aku menyiapkan pisauku, yang sekarang tinggal tersisa dua buah, tapi aku masih punya pedang, dan mereka hanya punya panah dan tombak. Jika melihat kondisinya, mustahil mereka selamat.

"Katniss, cepat panjat!"

"Cato dan Clove ada di atas sana!"

"Tidak ada pilihan!" Peeta mendorong Katniss memanjat ujung lain terompet. Aku dan Cato bersiap menyambut mereka, tapi Katniss lebih siap. Ia melompat ke samping tepat saat aku melempar pisauku, yang hanya mengenai bungkusan perak di pinggangnya. Bungkusan itu terjatuh, lalu anak panah Katniss melayang ke jantungku, Cato melompat ke depanku, anak panah itu memantul di dada Cato yang terlindung lalu jatuh ke tanah.

Peeta bergabung dengan kami tak lama kemudian. Kawanan mutt di bawah mulai mencakar dinding Cornucopia, mutt yang matanya kubutakan sebelah mulai melompat, lompatannya tidak setinggi tadi dan berdiri goyah di kedua kakinya.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini." Cato berkata lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai maju, mengayunkan pedangnya ke leher Katniss, gadis itu menahan serangan dengan busurnya. Peeta maju dan meninju wajah Cato, hidungnya berdarah.

Aku menarik pedangku, lalu mengayunkannya dengan anggun seperti bermain anggar. Peeta menahan seranganku dengan bagian tengah tombak, lalu menyerangku dengan ujungnya yang tajam. Aku menunduk dan mengayunkan pedangku di kakinya, ia melompat dan menginjak pedangku dengan sepatu botnya yang berat. Aku langsung mundur tepat sebelum ujung tombak menghantam kepalaku.

Aku menerjang tubuh Peeta dan ia jatuh terduduk. Aku mengambil pedangku dan mengayunkannya ke atas, siap membelah tubuhnya jadi dua. Peeta berhasil mundur beberapa langkah dan aku merasa ujung sepatu bot menghantam hidungku. Aku meluncur melewati celah diantara kedua kakinya sebelum Katniss sempat menendangku lagi. Sekarang aku berhadapan dengan Peeta, dan Cato menghadapi Katniss. Logam beradu dengan logam, dan satu per satu anak panah melesat lalu suara ayunan pedang menggema di udara.

Cato berteriak, anak panah Katniss menancap di punggung tangannya yang tidak terlindung. Pedangnya jatuh bergelontangan menabrak dinding terompet.

"Cato!" aku menoleh dan kehilangan konsentrasiku. Peeta membuat goresan panjang dan tajam di lenganku yang memegang pedang, aku meringis kesakitan dan memandang pedangku meluncur ke sisi kanan Cornucopia. Aku mengambil pisauku yang terakhir, membungkuk melingkarkan lenganku dan menempatkan sisi tajam pisauku ke leher Katniss yang sedang membidik Cato dengan busurnya.

"Jangan coba-coba, Gadis yang Terbakar!" aku melihat urat leher Katniss menegang.

"Jangan pernah berpikir melakukannya, Clove." benda dingin di ujung tombak Peeta menyentuh tengkuk leherku, dengan satu sentakan benda itu akan melubangi tenggorokanku.

Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang bergerak. Panah Katniss mengarah ke tengkorak Cato yang tanpa senjata, tapi jika ia berani melepaskan panahnya aku akan menggorok lehernya sampai putus, setelah itu Peeta akan menusuk leherku dan dia akan jadi pemenang. Tidak, harus salah satu dari kami. Jika aku tidak berhasil maka Cato yang harus dimahkotai sebagai juara.

Mataku terus mengitari area itu, berpindah dari Katniss, lalu Cato. Katniss berada dalam posisi berjongkok, posisi khas seorang pemburu saat mengintai mangsa. Jika aku menyerangnya lebih dulu, Peeta akan langsung bereaksi dan aku tidak akan punya waktu untuk membuat perlawanan. Aku harus membereskan Peeta terlebih dulu. Sekarang aku perlu menemukan titik yang cukup menyakitkan untuk kutendang dengan sepatu botku.

Aku memandang Cato, lalu mengarahkan mataku ke ujung panah Katniss, kemudian membuatan gerakan memutar kecil dengan kepalaku. Cato mengangguk pelan dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menandakan siap dengan apapun rencanaku.

Secara cepat kaki kananku menendang ulu hati Peeta, di saat yang bersamaan lenganku yang melingkar di leher Katniss mencekiknya, sesuai dugaanku, panah Katniss melesat dari busurnya, tapi Cato sudah siap dan berguling ke depan menabraknya, menjatuhkannya ke kawanan mutt di bawah.

Peeta kehilangan konsentrasi karena menahan sakit dan melihat partnernya dicabik kawanan mutt. Aku berputar dan memegang ujung tombaknya, lalu mendorongnya ke samping. Peeta kehingan keseimbangan dan aku melemparkan pisau terakhirku ke betisnya, ia meluncur bebas menyusul Katniss. Teriakan kesakitan berpadu dengan suara robekan kulit. Meriam berbunyi dua kali, lalu kawanan mutt itu pergi menjauh, selesai melaksanakan tugasnya. Aku memandangi jasad Katniss dan Peeta dibawa pesawat ringan, lalu meluncur turun.

Matahari pagi terbit di cakrawala. Bungkusan warna perak itu masih di sana, di tempat tidak jauh dari kubangan darah Katniss dan Peeta. Aku memungutnya, membukanya dan menemukan sekantung penuh beri Nightlock, masih segar, sepertinya belum lama dipetik. Kami menunggu suara terompet tanda kemenangan dan suara Claudius Templesmith mengumumkan kemenangan kami.

"Hidungmu berdarah!" Cato menyeka darah di hidungku, lalu mengambil mangkuk air di dalam Cornucopia. Ia menyobek sedikit bagian kausya dan mencelupkannya di air untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa darahku.

"Kau juga." kuambil kain basah di tangannya dan mengelap darah kental yang sudah mengalir sampai ke dagunya.

"Ouch! Hati-hati!" teriaknya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja!"

Setelah hidungnya bersih, aku melihat hidungnya sedikit bengkok, "Cato, hidungmu patah!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Dokter di Capitol akan membetulkannya dan aku akan terlihat tampan lagi."

Aku tertawa dan membuang mangkuk berisi air bercampur darah, dan aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan seluruh kesunyian ini.

"Apa kau mendengar ada pengumuman, Cato?"

"Aku belum mendengarnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi." Cato menggenggam tanganku, akhirnya kami bisa pulang, berdua.

"Selamat kepada pasangan dari Distrik 2. Dengan ini aku umumkan bahwa perubahan peraturan sebelumnya telah... dicabut. Hanya akan ada satu pemenang dalam pertandingan ini." Claudius berhenti, membuat suasana janggal yang tidak menyenangkan, "Semoga nasib baik selalu berpihak padamu."

Keheningan mencekikku, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang bicara.

"Lakukanlah." Cato berjalan mendekat dan tersenyum, "Kau harus pulang, Clove."

Aku berjalan mundur, menggelengkan kepalaku. Air mataku tumpah, dan aku menggenggam kantong perak ditanganku untuk menahan isakanku.

Cato semakin mendekat, tapi aku semakin mundur menjauh. "Lakukan, Clove!" kata-katanya lebih seperti perintah bagiku.

"Aku tidak bisa, Cato!" aku balas membentaknya dengan parau dalam suaraku, "Kau yang harus membunuhku!"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Kau harus!"

"Kaupikir kau ini siapa sehingga bisa menentukan apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Cato melotot, urat-urat di wajahnya menegang.

Kutampar keras pipinya, meninggalkan rona kemerahan dengan cetakan tanganku, "Kau ini hanya seorang Karier sama sepertiku!"

Cato seperti akan meneriakiku lagi, tapi alih-alih melakukannya, ia justru meraih tanganku, memandang bungkusan perak yang kugenggam.

"Apa itu?"

"Nightlock. Tadinya milik Katniss."

"Kau tetap tidak ingin membunuhku, Clove?"

Aku menghela napas dan menggeleng. Walaupun aku ingin membunuhnya di hari pemungutan, sekarang keinginan itu sudah hilang. Cato bisa memuntir leherku seperti yang dilakukannya pada Zach dan aku tidak akan melawan.

"Aku juga tidak ingin membunuhmu." ia mengusap air mataku yang mengalir deras seperti air terjun, "Kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama."

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Dengan ini." ia mengambil sebutir Nightlock dan menunjukkannya padaku. Aku mengangguk dan mengambil satu untukku.

Cato menyentuh pipiku, menyeka air mataku. Lalu mencium kening dan bibirku dengan lembut. Kurasakan pipinya basah, Cato menangis, kami menangis dalam diam, bibir kami terkunci tapi jutaan kata terucap dan hanya kami yang bisa menerjemahkannya.

"Siap?"

"Siap."

"Bersama-sama?"

"Bersama-sama." aku menatap mata birunya untuk yang terakhir kali. Anak laki-laki arogan dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru yang bisa berubah warna sesuai waktu, yang mengajakku melihat bintang paling terang di balkon, melindungiku di arena, berusaha menjagaku tetap hidup. Cato, anak laki-laki arogan yang jadi cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Kami mengangkat tangan dan bersiap memasukkan buah beracun itu ke dalam mulut.

"Stop! Stop! Hentikan itu!" suara Claudius menggema. Kami mendongak, beberapa butir buah beri sudah masuk ke mulut Cato, menunggu untuk dikunyah.

"Aku persembahkan pemenang Hunger Games ke 74, Clove Arvanite dan Cato Crowley!"

Cato terbatuk dan memuntahkan isi mulutnya, aku segera membuang beri di tanganku dan memeluknya.

"Kau tidak memakannya, kan?"

"Tidak, kau?"

"Tidak!"

Kami berteriak kegirangan, lalu berpelukan erat. Cato mengangkat tubuhku dan berputar, kami terguling bersama di rumput. Tertawa dan berciuman sampai pesawat ringan menjemput kami.

**Terimakasih sudah mengikuti fanfict ini dari awal sampai akhir...  
Semoga tidak mengecewakan, hahaha**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
